


Guilt

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: TALES OF SY
Genre: Anal Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Symphonia: Kratos/Lloyd, during the journey of Regeneration. Gentle and very, very guilty





	Guilt

Lloyd sighs as he enters him. Lloyd always gets a soft, gentle expression on his face when Kratos slides inside him. He always makes sure Lloyd is stretched and ready before he enters. He can’t let Lloyd hurt. It is bad enough he is doing this in the first place, the very least he can do is make sure Lloyd only takes away good experiences. He kisses him, softly and delicately, like he had once kissed Anna, like Lloyd was the most precious person in existence (and isn’t he?).  
  
The guilt eats at him, a great gnawing beast inside him as he gently, softly makes love to his trembling son. Lloyd arches prettily and presses up against him, clutching at his arms as he gently moves inside him. Lloyd’s eyes – so like Anna’s – stare lovingly up at him and it burns and burns and burns because Lloyd doesn’t know, he doesn’t know that he’s sleeping with his father.  
  
He kisses Lloyd again and moves again, stroking his son’s hip. Lloyd whines softly and reaches up.  
  
“Kratos, more.” He begs and he can’t help but obey because this is Lloyd asking, Lloyd his perfect son who has lived so long without his father. He can refuse nothing Lloyd asks of him, not even this, this thing that eats at him, that threatens to consume him because even though he knows it’s wrong, even though he knows he shouldn’t, he wants Lloyd. He aches to pin his son down and ravish him, but he resists because, damn him, he shouldn’t want his own son like this. It’s terrible and awful and wonderful all at the same time (he had never dreamt he would love again).  
  
Lloyd kisses him and he kisses back, gently moving his tongue through his son’s mouth. And then Lloyd comes, moaning and crying out softly – he is quiet when they do this, something of his own solemnity leaking over to Lloyd – so he follows faithful in this act. Lloyd clings to him and he clings back, holding back the guilty tears that threaten to escape him. And as Lloyd slowly moves away, just to roll back over him, covering him like a living blanket, he desperately holds back the desire to whisper the truth.  
  
Lloyd falls asleep and the moment is lost. But that doesn’t stop the consuming guilt and when he falls asleep that night, his dreams are filled with guilt and hatred and Anna’s voice damning him even as Lloyd screams his hatred. When he wakes, he slips away from Lloyd and escapes outside where Raine finds him. Her eyes speak of accusations that he knows are true. When Lloyd at lasts tumbles down the stairs he again doesn’t voice the question that is in his eyes. Instead he focuses on the mute Chosen as she writes her words on his hand or on the Tethe’allan ninja girl or on his half-elf friend.  
  
Soon he will play his betrayal and steal the Chosen Lloyd loves from him. And then, finally, he will watch as Lloyd vows his hatred and Kratos’ terrible love for his son will be punished at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> Source: Takes of Kink Meme.


End file.
